


Flower Boy: 'See You Again'

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Tattooed BSK !! but like is a flower boy, corny as shit lemme warn u, pierced seungcheol !!:0, tattooed wonwoo !!, yo i just love pretty flower tattoos jsjsjs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cupid hit me with precision - I wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind.---Mingyu is scared shitless of needles in general so when he is persuaded by his 'good friends' to get his nose pierced, a definite worry develops. Seungkwan has to deal with this worry - but in a different way that the usual person would.





	Flower Boy: 'See You Again'

Mingyu walks in, his red high-top converse screeching against the old wooden flooring of the tattoo parlour. He hears Wonwoo’s old Vans do the same when he slowly trails behind him with the ice clanking against his Starbucks cup of a weirdly-named frap that he’s been crazy about recently and has insisted on buying excessively. Mingyu’s cheeks flush when Seungcheol raises his eyes from the phone not-so-well hidden under the front desk – who was probably browsing Twitter – and blasts the two “customers” with his sweet dimpled smile (customers in inverted commas as all three have been best friends for God-knows-how-long).

“Yo, you actually came. For once you’re not being an absolute pussy,” Seungcheol laughs, leaning over the desk and making a squeak as his black gloves make contact with the marble counter top.

Wonwoo laughs and sarcastically adds, “Yeah, you know how much Mingyu loves pussy.” Mingyu nudges him and his already flushed cheeks redden. He’s always felt out of place when left alone with Wonwoo and Seungcheol for too long, mostly because of the fact that unlike him, the two are pierced and tattooed like their lives depended on it: Wonwoo has all these simplistic outlined tattoos of little cartoon characters and random book quotes all over his arms and thighs that he himself designed after leaving college with a Bachelor’s degree in fine art; and then there’s Seungcheol with perhaps too much of his right ear pierced and these big-ass orange and red koi fish that swim in a tangle of inks on his back. Therefore, Mingyu prefers going out with Vernon tagging along with them when he’s not busy getting high – so then he has someone as lame as him to stand next to.

“Are you sure you want to get your nose pierced? You’ve always said you hated anything to do with needles so – “Seungcheol stops when he sees Mingyu take a big gulp at the mention of needles. “Ah, right. Well, if it reassures you, I’m not gonna be the one piercing you so you don’t have to worry about me stopping half way to contain my laughter at you fainting. Shame I’m gonna miss it but I gotta stay out here at the front and do my job, man.”

“That's more than fine,” Mingyu awkwardly smiles and pushes his black fringe away from his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, you will,” Wonwoo says. “You’re _the_ man, Mingyu. You’ve wanted a nose piercing for a long time, right? Don’t be a bitch-ass and back out now. Or else I’ll blackmail you.”

“I love being friends with you guys. Where's Vernon when you need a real friend?” Mingyu pouts and plops himself down opposite the front desk on one of those plush, black faux-leather seats. Wonwoo takes the seat next to him and then brings his phone out his pocket and rapidly opens up Snapchat to take perhaps the worst picture of Mingyu ever and then proceeds to laugh at it whilst captioning it: ‘It’s Mingyu’s first piercing! Place your bets on whether he’s gonna pass out or not,’ in which he immediately gets a few replies from Vernon, Jihoon, Jeonghan and Jun, all saying something along the lines of ‘I bet on my/my mother’s/my bong’s/my boyfriend’s life’. Mingyu swats Wonwoo’s shoulder and huffs at him when he hides his phone back in his pocket again, sticking his tongue out and sipping on the melted ice-cubes of his finished drink.

A few minutes pass until Seungcheol throws a crumpled-up ball of paper at Mingyu to catch his attention and points to the side where there’s a rainbow beaded curtain separating the waiting room from, what Mingyu expects, the scary tattoo and piercing chair in the scary tattoo and piercing room. He gets up from the chair as Wonwoo grins slyly pointing in the direction of the room and he lets out a defeated sigh as he makes his way through the beaded curtains (not before taking one last glance at Seungcheol with the same grin plastered on his face, thumbs pointing upwards).

“Hi, sit down, sit down – I’m just getting the stuff ready,” a small figure – much is small to Mingyu, too be perfectly honest – faces his back to him, clanking some metals in search for his tools. Mingyu takes a seat on the chair perfectly centred in the middle of the white room that’s decorated in vinyl records and a few indie movie posters and swings his legs, his eyes searching the figure. Alongside his short stature is his fluffy hair that swoops into a curve at the back and is tinted a pale pink that almost looks blonde, but yet, is so obviously pastel. He wears a short sleeved white shirt that exposes his bare arms decorated in realistic tattoos of flowers, which although are now jumbling through a clear packet of needles that would normally freak the shit out of Mingyu, he can’t stop staring at that beautiful artwork on his skin. The pinks and greens merge seamlessly through his arms and Mingyu is hypnotised by it all. It’s so pretty,

“You ready for this? ‘Cheol told me to go easy on you,” the boy turns around and flashes Mingyu a smile so radiant that it almost has Mingyu forgetting the fact that his fringe is sticking to his forehead and his clammy hands are squeaking against the faux-leather of the chair. “This’ll be over in no time.” He catches Mingyu staring at his arms and smiles with his eyes that turn upwards in the corners.

Mingyu gulps. “Let’s get this over with; my name’s Seungkwan, I’ve been piercing people since I was sixteen and I’m nineteen now so, I guess I’m pretty experienced with this kind of thing,” Seungkwan laughs and Mingyu smiles as Seungkwan dresses his hands with some black latex gloves. They make a snap. “Not much of a talker are you…Mingyu? I think that’s your name, right?” He nods. “Ah, Seungcheol tells me I talk too much.”

“No, it’s nice actually. Helps me forget to think,” Mingyu tries a smile. “Your tattoos are really nice.”

“Thanks, I did these myself. I mean, I drew them, not tattooed them or else they’d look like terrible five-year-old scribbles on my arm. And are you sure you’re ready? You look really red.”

Mingyu nods his head and brushes his comment away as nonchalantly as he can manage – which is not very.

“Good. Nice. Okay.” Seungkwan brings out a little cotton pad and drenches it what Mingyu thinks is disinfectant. “What side do you want it on? You have a really nice nose, by the way.”

Mingyu laughs and scrunches up his nose on command at the mention, “Thanks, and honestly, whatever side you think will look cute.”

“Uh, both? Any side of your face is cute. Shit, I gotta be professional – um, left, I guess? Your bangs are to the right so,” Seungkwan says and blushes at the realisation of what he just said. Mingyu stares at his face deep in concentration as he reaches over to rub the cotton ball all over the left side of his nose and weirdly enough, there’s some sort of intimacy in cleaning someone’s nose that makes those Seungkwan flush an even deeper shade.

The fluorescent white light reflects back onto Mingyu’s eyes when Seungkwan reaches for a mirror and tilts it towards him as the other hand holds a non-permanent marker and asks Mingyu to dot where he wants the piercing to go. Mingyu jumbles about for a bit before asking Seungkwan to again, recommend him the best route as he’s too nervous and shaky to even keep hold of the pen, let alone dot the marking of a _permanent_ hole in his body. Seungkwan swiftly places a dot and lets Mingyu take a hold of the mirror to examine.

“Good?” Mingyu nods and taps his converse against the wooden floor.

“Yo, Mingyu, take a deep breath, man. You look like you’re about to die – it’s gonna be fine, okay? I’m just gonna clamp the spot down and then I’ll count you down.”

“Uh, Seungkwan,” Mingyu stares up at him from the chair, “what do I do if I faint?”

Seungkwan supresses a laugh, “Then I’ll catch you, you big nerd.”

Mingyu grins and closes his eyes as he feels a sting from the clamp against his left nostril, head feeling fainter than what it probably should be. “Ready?”

“Uh, wait, wait, wait,” Mingyu opens his eyes. “I can’t – uh, no. No, no, no. Oh fuck, why’s that needle so long um – “

“You’re not backing out now, I just wasted a whole cotton ball on you. Mother Nature deserves only the best. From us humans and by not using this cotton ball to pierce your nose, you’re technically throwing it away without letting it have its purpose. This is a  ‘no-wasting-shit’ area. You’ll be fine Mingyu, relax. Breathe in, breathe out,” Seungkwan gestures these motions with his hands and if Mingyu wasn’t shitting bricks, he would be cooing at the pink-haired boy. He does as the other instructs him to and then the countdown begins.

“Five, four, three – “Seungkwan jabs the needle in at two (that fucking snake) and Mingyu lets out a loud yelp, the blood rushing to his head and making him feel a thousand times lighter than what he did before. He feels like he’s going to throw up but before he can even collect his thoughts in an organised manner, he feels warmth against his lips and then all ideas of raising from the chair leave his mind as he places his arms around the other boy instinctively and pushes the other pair of lips closer to his.

“Hey, it worked! Did I distract you?” Seungkwan leans back and laughs at Mingyu with his eyes squinted and smiling. “I’m a genius, oh my God.”

Mingyu takes a second to process what just happened, but he has to admit, all the terrible feelings of nausea he was experiencing a few moments ago have been washed away by the urge to take Seungkwan from his lap and into his life.

“You don’t always kiss your customers, right?” Mingyu asks with his eyes looking up at the boy perched on him.

“You’re the first.”

“Make that your last,” he laughs and then remembers that he has a needle going through his nose and feels everything coming back.

“It’ll take two seconds to put the stud in, just wait, Jesus,” Seungkwan clambers up and reaches for the little plastic wallet containing the silver nose stud and connects the jewellery to the end of the needle. “Breathe in,” he says.

“And out,” Mingyu breathes out and at the same time, Seungkwan pushes the needle down, leaving a lone silver stud in Mingyu’s nose. “You’re done!”

Seungkwan eagerly reaches for the mirror again, smiling brightly at Mingyu’s reaction which is a bold grin and an “ouch” when he touches it.

“Don’t touch it yet, you’ve gotta let it heal. See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? You can change it to a ring in like, I don’t know six weeks? Depending on how you take care of it but you seem like a really clumsy guy so make that ten.” Seungkwan laughs and pats Mingyu on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Mingyu looks pleased as he rises from the chair. “No, really, thanks. Let me take you out as a – “

“Damn, you were quick,” Seungkwan erupts into laughter, covering his mouth as he laughs into his latex gloves. “I’m joking, yeah, that’d be nice. Really nice. I’ll tell ‘Cheol to give you my number, yeah?”

Mingyu grins again, inching his way slowly back towards the rainbow curtain whilst still facing Seungkwan. He trips and Seungkwan scoffs; “I knew you’d be clumsy,” and finally, Mingyu emerges to Wonwoo and Seungcheol laughing at the computer monitor at the front desk.

“What the –?” Mingyu widens his eyes and rushes over at Wonwoo who’s wiping a tear with his long sleeves.

He faces the screen of a low-quality window opened in the monitor that shows the plan of the tattoo and piercing room where he can see Seungkwan cleaning the equipment he just used and Mingyu feels the soul leave his body.

“And you thought that I’d miss you getting your nose pierced. Damn though, I did _not_ expect to see a porno live,” Seungcheol chuckles and reaches over the desk to pat Mingyu’s back.

“You fucking _tripped_ on your way out, I’m crying tears of embarrassment for you, I – “Wonwoo breathes out and starts laughing again. “And you should’ve seen the colour you were, oh my God; you were the colour of that koi fish near Seungcheol’s ass.”

“Hey, don’t do Betty dirty like that – she’s a good shade of red,” Seungcheol punches Wonwoo on his arm and the other emits a scowl whilst somehow managing to still laugh.

“I don’t know what’s sadder; the fact that Mingyu just scored a cute boy in ten minutes and I’m still being left on read by Junhui, or the fact that Seungcheol has named his koi fish tattoos.”

“The former definitely. Junhui’s an ass,” Mingyu ‘tsk’s at Wonwoo who is still managing to laugh and then scoffs at Seungcheol. “But it’s pretty close with the weird tattoo namer here.”

“If you keep making fun of me and Betty and Boop, I will make you pay for that piercing with your weed money,” Seungcheol threatens.

Mingyu’s eyes widen. “I guess it’s time to head back, Wonwoo. I feel like a new man.” Mingyu holds his head up high and feels the sting of his nose piercing. “I’ll see ya, ‘Cheol.”

“Bye – I’ll text you Seungkwan’s number!” He calls out before the door closes behind Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“Man, what a day of change,” Mingyu mutters, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“You up for a _Matcha Lemonade_?” Wonwoo asks.

“Is that some white girl Starbucks drink?” Mingyu asks, his brow arched. Wonwoo glares at him. “I guess it’s not a day of change, then.”

“Don’t be an ass – Junhui works there.”

“And you have proven my point further, it really is _not_ a day of change.”

“You think you’re some edgy philosophical teen who listens to Nirvana now because of that new piercing, well listen Mingyu Kim, you are – “

“Alright, just shut up and get your white girl drink, ugly.”

Mingyu sits in the booth at the corner in the warm lights of Starbucks as Wonwoo flirts/stares at/talks to Jun. His earphones are in and his red high-top converse squeak as he taps them on the floor to the tempo of the song and all he can think about as he listens to _‘See You Again’_ is a certain rose-coloured boy with flower tattoos. His phone flashes a text message:

_Can I get a kiss? And can you make it last forever?_

  * _Flower Boy._



 

**Author's Note:**

> alright so ive been puttin off writing anything for a long time and i gotta update my shit on here but ive been so in love with tyler the creator's new album the fuck?? and i feel bad for betraying verkwan but gyukwan and 2seung deserve better on ao3 so ?? this is for u, my minkwan shippers; though we are sparse, we are still in need sjsjsjs
> 
> COMMENT shit idk i wanna read what u think and if u think there should be a part 2....,,, i just need to speak abt minkwan lmao
> 
> thank u for reading !!!


End file.
